Sin Salida
by EmiCipher
Summary: Kyle es descubierto por Craig Tucker mientras que se hacia un trabajo manual (¿y anal?), este ultimo lo graba y decide ultilizar el video para chantajearlo. Mal resumen lo se, solo denle una oportunidad, Mucho lemon, lenguaje obsceno etc en pocas palabras es South Park
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Regrese y con un nuevo fic *se tapa para no resivir golpes* en fin lo que sucede es que no podia sacarme esta jodida idea de la cabeza asi que la escribi este viene siendo el Prologo de esta historia, que basta decir esta llena de sexo, amor, celos, alchool etc.

…

-Craig, recuerda que tienes que buscar a tu hermana a casa de los broflovski- La señora Tucker recordo a su hijo mientras que terminaba de cocinar la cena, Craig que se encontraba revisando su camara de video en la sala suspiro molesto.

-Voy- mormullo fastidiado, metio dicho aparato en su mochila y echandosela al hombro salio de su hogar, monto en su moto acelerando, mientras mas rapido mejor.

…

La motocicleta hizo un ruido al aparcarce frente a la recidencia de los judios, suspiro de nueva cuenta para luego bajarce e ir a tocar el timbre, mientras que esperaba que le abriensen le echo un bistazo a la lujosa casa, definitavamente el gordo nazi podria tener razon los judios tenian dinero o algo asi puesto que se atrevia a decir que era la casa mas lujosa y grande de South Park despues de la de Token cabe mencionar.

Espero y espero un buen rato, el frio le calaba los huesos.

-Tks- Chasqueo la lengua molesto, saco su telefono inteligente y marco el numero de la enana de su hermana.

*halo*

*¿Dónde diablos estas? ¡te estoy esperando fuera!*

*no estoy en la casa de los broflovski, salimos al cine*

*¿tardas en llegar?*

*algo, Kyle esta en casa debe de estar durmiendo*

*¿y que hago? ¡no creeas que perdere mi tiempo esperando por… ¿Ruby estas hai?*

Gruño molesto ¡le habia colgado! Maldita enana se las pagaria ya veria, una gota callo en su cabello, luego seguida de otra, otra habia comenzado a llover.

-¡Maldicion!- fruncio el ceño, mientras que se refugiaba en el porche de la casa, hacia mucho frio, busco en las plantas de dicho lugar y justo como en las peliculas consiguio una llave, abrio y entro.

La casa se encontraba sola pero las luces estaban encendidas, entonces se prengunto donde estaria el pelirrojo, si estaba dormido lo despertaria con una patada, no era buenos amigos a diferencia de sus hermanos pero no tenia que averlo dejado esperando y congelandose el culo fuera.

Mientras que pensaba en estas cosas subio las escaleras hasta donde entendia la habitacion del pelirrojo estaba en el segundo piso.

Una vez llego escucho unos sonidos demasiados extraños que provenian de una de las habitaciones.

-mng…ah…arg- Seria ¿Qué? Oh dios de seguro se encontraba follando o podria estar teniendo un ataque de ummm ¿asma?.

A la mierda como todo buen periodista que queria ser, decidio averiguar y no es que le interesara que es lo que el judio hiciera con su culo.

-si claro- maldita voz interior.

Asi que con todo el cuidado del mundo abrio la puerta encontrandose con una escena demasiado… ¿erotica?

Kyle se encontraba masturbandose libremente sobre la cama que quedaba a una distancia considerable de la puerta y como tenia los ojos cerrados entregado completamente a este acto de placer no noto la presencia del pelinegro, Craig se encontraba perplejo jamas penso que Kyle se masturbara Ok era un hombre pero ¿era judio? A la mierda.

Y cabe mencionar que se estaba metiendo un dildo por el ano, ¿Dónde diablos lo habia conseguido? Este se encontraba acostado boca arriba con las piernas abiertas en par en par mientras que se hacia trabajo manual y bueno lo otro.

Y el como todo hijo de puta aprovechador que es saco su fiel camara grabadora de forma rapida grabando todas las acciones del pelirrojo que tan entregado estaba en el acto que no lo noto.

-Ah…Stan..mmm- oh eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Stan!- grito mientras que llegaba al climax, respiraba agotado.

…

-jamas pense en que el presidente del consejo estudiantil hiciera tales cosas, mucho menos pensando en su mejor amigo-

Kyle no pudo evitar tener un mini infarto cuando escucho esa voz, se levanto lo mas rapido posible mientras que se cubria con la sabana, aja como si no ubiera visto suficiente.

-¡Craig!- realmente se encontraba alarmado, tucker le habia visto metiendose un dildo por el culo ¡Maldicion!.

-Tucker porfavor no le digas a nadie en especial- se sonrojo- a Stan

-¿Por qué no lo haria? Esto seria una buena historia para el peridico escolar- Tucker sonrio maliciosmente y Kyle padecio.

-no lo harias-

-¿me quieres poner a prueba Khal- canturreo ensachando la sonrisa.

-¡Nadie te creera!- grito alarmado estaba en un gran lio.

Tucker sonrio aun mas mientras que le mostraba su camara de video.

-como buen peridista que aspiro a hacer ya tengo la evidencia- dicho esto reporducio el video, Kyle se sonrojo completamente al verse a si mismo haciendo eso.

-¡Craig por favor!- suplico intentando quitarte la camara, obviamente a este ser mas alto la alzo sombre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Kyle gruño.

-tranquilo judio, apuesto a que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- tucker lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Kyle se sentia demasiado abrumado e incomodo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Porque no habia cerrado la puta puerta!

-¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer Kyle?- su voz sonaba terriblemente ezcalofriante y el judio no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esto.

-todo- susurro, haciendo que Craig sonriera nuevamente.

-buena eleccion Kalh- el nombrado temblo

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto Kyle sacando toda su valentia interior no le daba muy buena espina.

-quiero que seas mi modelo de practica- solto mientras que se acercaba unos pasos mas al pelirrojo.

-¿tu modelo de practica?- pregunto confundido.

-estoy practicando mi ediccion en video para cuando me hagan la prueba en la univerdidad de periodismo de denver, asi que basicamente te pido que me dejes grabarte para hacer algo asi como una pelicula- explico sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-eso parace ser facil- Kyle suspiro algo aliviado eso no lo iva a perjudicar ¿o si?

-dejame terminar pelirrojo, eh decidido hacer una pelicula porno- solto haciendo que Kyle abriera los ojos de sobremanera.

Continuara…


	2. Maldita se mi suerte

Wuao, que bien que les haya gustado, jamás pensé que escribiría algo asi supongo que aver leído 50 Sombras De Grey influencio en mi, en fin espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios me inspiran mucho.

…

Esto tenía que ser una puta broma ¿verdad?

-¿sucede algo pelirrojo?- Craig ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona- no creías que iba a hacer así de fácil- agrego alzando una ceja.

Kyle bajo la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, ¡mierda! No podía dejar que nadie viera ese video.

-¿Qué dices?, apuesto a que muchas personas estarían súper ansiosas de ver este pequeño video, especialmente Stanley Marsh y tu madre- chantajeo un poco mas mientras que posaba su peso sobre su otra pierna.

-Tucker- gruño el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo piensas hacer una porno?- pregunto sonrojado.

-¿con una cámara?- respondió sarcástico.

Kyle bufo no estaba de humor.

-eh tranquilo judío, solo se necesita dos actores que quieran coger, una cámara y listo- explico de manera tranquila.

-¡yo no quiero coger!- exclamo

-sí y por eso decidiste meterte un dildo por el ano- Tucker realmente se estaba divirtiendo con todas las expresiones que el judío realizaba.

-¡basta Tucker!- bramo enojado.

-¿entonces qué dices Kyle?- presiono.

-yo…lo hare… pero promete que no se lo enseñaras a NADIE- suplico sin hacer contacto visual.

-solo será para practicar judío- sonrió satisfecho.

-solo una pregunta más Tucker- hablo tímidamente

-¿sí?- inquirió alzando nuevamente una ceja.

-si es un video…- dudo un poco- ya sabes, ¿Quién lo hará conmigo?- se sonrojo.

-no te preocupes pelirrojo- sonrió- yo me encargare de que grites de placer como nunca antes los has hecho- dicho esto atrapo los labios rosados del ojiverde, quien se sorprendió ante esto.

…

¡A la mierda! Su vida era un asco, maldijo nuevamente el no a ver cerrado la puerta anoche, se estuviera ahorrando tantos problemas.

-¿sucede algo Kyle?- pregunto su madre al verlo patear una silla del comedor.

-no, solo tropecé- mintió, su madre se dispuso a decir algo pero fue cortada por el sonido de la bocina de un auto.

-me vinieron a buscar madre, lo siento adiós- se despidió rápidamente mientras salía hacia la calle, el frio choco casi al instante con su cara haciéndolo estremecer.

-¡Hey!- saludo Stan aun dentro del auto.

Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse a medida que se subía a al auto de su "Súper mejor amigo"

-hey- saludo un poco desanimado, pues ver a Stan le recordó el grave lio en el que estaba metido.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras que posaba una de sus manos en las piernas de su amigo haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa y vergüenza.

-estoy bien, solo no pudo dormir muy bien anoche – y pudo agradecer a su dios el echo de que su voz sonó completamente normal.

-está bien –Stan lo miro directamente a los ojos como si quisiera ver a través de ellos – Kyle esto puede sonar muy marica pero soy tu mejor amigo y si tienes algún problema o algo puedes contármelo.

Tuvo que contener la respiración unos minutos pues sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría disparado.

-¿ahora nos haremos trencitas Stanley?- sonrió mientras que bajaba la mirada pues sentía su rostro arder.

Stan rio un poco fuerte contagiándolo para después encender el motor acelerando.

Sin embargo no pudo tranquilizarse en todo el trayecto puesto que este mantuvo su mano en esa posición todo el camino.

…

Cuando el pelinegro aparco el auto se bajo rápidamente pues sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, su cara estaba roja y las malditas mariposas hacían un Harlem shake en su estomago.

-¡Hey!- saludo Kenny caminando hacia ellos acompañado de una bola de grasa andante, llamada Eric Cartman.

-¡Hey maricas!- el de huesos anchos sonrió socarronamente.

-hey- saludo desanimado pues el poco humor que tenía se había esfumado cuando diviso al causante de sus problemas pasarle por un lado tropezando con el hombro del castaño.

-¡Hey llévame para tu casa idiota!- grito Eric, Tucker no se molesto en voltear solo alzo su mano enseñándole el dedo del medio.

El timbre de entrada sonó y poco a poco comenzamos a caminar a la aburrida clase de matemática, no había nada como comenzar un lunes aplanándose el trasero viendo números.

…

El profesor hablaba y hablaba sin parar usualmente estuviese prestando atención pero esta vez no podía concentrarse, el asunto con Tucker le estaba volviendo loco ¿hacer una porno? Por favor eso era una completa mierda, ¿además porque él? Porque no Tweek Tweak se veía que estaba colado por el pelinegro.

"porque seguro el no anda de calenturiento metiéndose cosas por el ano"

Ahí estaba, esa vocecilla interior.

*Cállate lo menos que quiero hacer es escucharte ahora*

*¿Por qué no querrías escucharme? Vamos deja de hacerte la víctima fue tu culpa el no haber cerrado la puerta ahora nuestra moral está a punto de ser pisoteada por ese holgazán* me respondió mientras que golpeaba con su pies el suelo.

* ¡Basta!, no digas que es holgazán pues solo lo hace para practicar las ediciones de video para entrar en la universidad de periodismo*

*¿Ahora lo defiendes?* me mira alucinado y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

*no lo defiendo solo… ¡arg!*

-¡Cállate!- Grite.

-¿Kyle?- Stan me miro con sorpresa.

¡Mierda! Aterrado mire a mi alrededor, gracias a Moisés eran pocos lo que quedaban en el salón.

-no tenias porque gritarme, si no me querías oír me lo hubieses dicho- Kenny me miro molesto, supongo que estaba hablando conmigo.

-Yo… lo siento Kenny- me disculpe- no me refería a ti…- frene ante la mirada de los tres.

-¿entonces a quien?- inquirió Stan.

-necesito ir al baño- me apresure a decir para luego salir huyendo del salón de clases.

Azote la puerta del baño asustando a la persona que se encontraba dentro.

-¿Qué te pasa marica?- oh no esa voz.

-Trent- tartamudee

Me miro con una ceja alzada, muy bien aparte de ser filmado haciendo cosas indecentes, Boyett me haría un bonito morado.

*si es así tendrás que maquillarte para tapártelo cuando vayas a ser filmado cogiendo con Tucker*

Como le odio.

-¡hey no me ignores maldito judío!- me grito al mismo tiempo que me alzaba del cuello de la camisa y me estampaba contra la puerta.

-¡no me golpees!- grite cerrando mis ojos mientras que sentía como el aire me faltaba.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar salvándome del golpe, Trent bufo mientras que sacaba mi móvil del bolsillo al mismo tiempo que me soltaba haciéndome caer de culo, inmediatamente pose mis manos en el cuello tratando de aliviar el malestar.

_-__Ah…Stan…mmm-_

Sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la boca cuando escucho eso proviniendo del aparato que Boyett tenía en sus manos.

¿Tucker no sería capaz de a verle enviado el video a su teléfono o sí?

Porque si así era preferiría mil veces que lo hubiese golpeado hasta que muriera desangrado.

-¡Wuao judío! Quién diría que pudieras poner una voz y rostro tan erótico- hablo con voz ronca mientras que me enseñaba el video que había sido enviado por Tucker al Whatsapp seguido de un texto que decía lo siguiente.

_**Recuerda nuestro trato Kalh**_

_**Aquí te dejo un bonito video para que veas lo bien que te vez ;) **_

¿Sería tan difícil que un meteorito me cayera encima? Puta puerta y claro por qué no maldije el día en el decidí quitarle la contraseña al cel.

Continuara…


	3. Ya nada puede ser peor ¿o si?

**Hola mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski vivo en South Park y… mi vida es una completa mierda.**

…

"Muérete Tucker, ¡MUERETE!"

-Trent…- mi voz sonó como un susurro, sin embargo este fue capaz de escucharlo y poso sus orbes azules en mí mientras que me miraba de forma altanera.

-estoy es muy bueno Kyle- dijo mientras que se agachaba para quedar a mi altura mal mismo tiempo que me alzaba la barbilla con su mano.

Oh por dios mi vida no podía ser peor ¿o sí? Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío ¿Qué no lo notaba? ¡Joder!.

-¿Qué crees que haremos al respecto Kyle?- me pregunto haciéndome sentir amenazado.

-so…bre ¿Qué?- pregunté mientras que pensaba si seria humillante el hecho de soltarme a llorar como chica.

-acaso no querrás que le cuente sobre este pequeño video a las demás personas, en especial a Stanley- su aliento me hacia cosquillas y sus ojos azul cielo hacían que mi estomago se contrajera.

-te sorprendería saber que no eres el primero en decirme esas palabras, y espero en nombre de Moisés que seas por favor el ultimo- hable con resignación, el solo sonrió con ironía.

-tú sí que te diviertes pelirrojo- acto seguido se inclino sobre mi quedando aun más cerca si eso era posible.

-¿por ahora? solo esto- una vez terminada la frase tomo mis labios con los suyos comenzando con un pequeño movimiento algo embriagador, cerré mis ojos pues no podría hacer algo al respecto.

Suavemente mordisqueo mi labio inferior haciéndome soltar un gemido que fue acallado por su lengua que de adentro en mi boca, acaricio mis dientes y todo lo que conseguía a su alcance.

Podía sentir e incluso oír como algo metálico chocaba con mis dientes de forma continua y joder que se sentía muy bien, estuve a punto de ceder cuando su lengua incito a la mía a jugar con ella pero la falta de aire se hizo presente obligándolo a separarse de mí.

Cuando se separo de mi lambio sus labios haciéndome sentir como una presa acorralada a punto de ser comida, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor realmente así es.

-¿bastara uno de estos todos los días para mantenerte callado?- susurre, y el sonido de el timbre de retorno de clases sonó.

-no Kyle, hoy es un beso mañana una caricia cada día iremos avanzando aun mas lo que yo realmente quiero es tu cuerpo- sus ojos me miraban con un destello en ellos que pude descifrar como lujuria o deseo temblé ligeramente y todos mis músculos se contrajeron.

Lo vi hacer algo en mi móvil rápidamente pero yo aun seguía perdido en lo intenso de toda esta situación y me sentí un poco mal ¿Craig se enojaría?, pues no tendría porque después de todos yo no correspondí al beso.

*¿De qué te preocupas idiota? ¡Craig no es nada tuyo!*

*Oh cierto*

El sonido de otro teléfono me alarmo y mientras que me tomaba del brazo y me alzaba con completa facilidad me devolvió mi iphone 5s el cual ahora odiaba más que nada en el mundo ¡oh espera! Miento, también odio la puerta de mi habitación.

-acabo de enviarme el video… estas en mis manos Broflovski**-** me miro por última vez para luego correrme a un lado para el salir del baño.

Yo que hice, ¿Cuál fue mi pecado? ¡Tan malo era masturbarme pensando en mi mejor amigo! Pero es que esta tan bueno no pude evitarlo solo soy un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel que está profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

*yo sé lo que hiciste ¡no cerraste bien la maldita puerta!* grito esa molesta voz *aunque admitamos que no fue tan malo, se sintió bien*

-oh por dios- susurre mientras que me sonrojaba y me tocaba los labios- supongo que sí, se sintió bien- ¡mierda!

…

Camine por los pasillos desolados del instituto puesto que todos estaban en clases excepto yo, todo gracias a Trent, qué más daba mi vida se está desmoronado en pedazos y no sé qué hacer.

-¡hey judío!- pare en seco volteando para encontrarme con el… Tucker.

Baje la mirada pues sentía que en cualquier momento me soltaría a llorar.

-¿no te ha gustado el video que te eh enviado?- pregunto sonriendo.

-te odio- susurre- ¡te odio Tucker todo es tu culpa!- le grite mientras que abalanzaba hacia el intentando golpearle pero sujeto mis manos y me estampo contra los casilleros.

-he, que te pasa ¿acaso estas menstruando?- hablo con esa maldita voz tan monótona.

Fruncí el seño molesto mientras que apretaba mis manos, el me tenia sujeto de las muñecas ambas manos cada una al lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?- me pregunto con ese rostro tan apacible.

-¿y lo preguntas? ¡Estoy harto de ser chantajeado!- le grite y él ni se inmuto.

-si solo ha pasado un día, deja el drama pelirrojo- me susurro cerca de mi rostro.

-Tucker, ¿Por qué yo?- le pregunte.

-¿acaso no es obvio? Me tienes loco pelirrojo- y luego me beso al principio fue suave pero luego se volvió más apasionado, nuestras lenguas se enrede daban y peleaban entre ellas se sentía muy bien era tan excitante.

Tucker se apego más a mí rozando su erección contra la mía.

-Craig… para alguien nos puede ver…- mi voz sonaba ronca puesto que estaba muy excitado ¿Por qué? Si lo nos habíamos rozado.

-no te hagas, tu bien sabes que te pone el hecho de que te descubran haciendo cosas inadecuadas- susurro en mi oído para luego mordisquearlo.

-ah…mentira- oh dios es cierto.

-ya no te engañes mas- sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello mientras que se seguía empujando hacia mí.

-no lo niegues acepta que te gusta lo que te hago- me beso nuevamente y mis pensamientos más coherentes decidieron irse de paseo, el placer y la excitación inundaba mi cabeza.

-si- respondí mientras que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me inquirió soltando mis brazos, eh inmediatamente rodee su cuello con ellos.

\- quiero que me folles Tucker- ni yo mismo podía creer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

-eres tan sucio Kyle- su voz sonaba ronca.

Me sonroje y antes de que me arrepintiera se lanzo a mis labios devorándolos con pasión, una pasión que me enloquece.

-te deseo tanto Kyle- su voz sonó jodidamente sexy.

Esta vez fui yo quien comenzó el beso, además después de todo lo que me había sucedido ya, nada podía empeorar.

-¡¿Kyle?!- Ok lo retiro si podía empeorar.

Me separe rápidamente de Tucker encontrándome con el rostro de confusión y molestia de Stan.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué él?!

-Stan…puedo explicarlo- le suplique.

Sí, mi vida es completamente una mierda.

Continuara…

Hi me alegra que les haya gustado, como hago cap. cortos decidí ponerlos más seguidos ¿ok? Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios pues son mi inspiración y gracias a ellos es que salen los episodios, chao nos leemos:*


	4. ¿Y Ahora que?

-Stan te lo puedo explicar- le suplique.

-¡pues empieza a hacerlo Kyle!- me grito furioso.

Me quede callado ¿Qué le diría? ¡No le podía contar todo! Mire de reojo a Tucker quien había encendido un cigarro y ahora se lo estaba llevando a los labios.

-¡¿y bien?!- me presiono con los puño cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Yo…- baje la mirada y me mordí el labio-Yo…- repetí.

¡Joder! Ahora parezco un puto disco rayado.

-¿Qué haces fuera del salón de clases?- le pregunte y él me miro con los ojos en blanco.

-estaba preocupado por ti- me respondió a un molesto- pero ya veo que estabas más que bien- arrastro cada una de las palabras y eso me dolió.

Soy un maldito.

-Bien, ahora ¡¿me podrías decir porque te estabas besando con Tucker?!- volvió a gritarme y en sus ojos se reflejaba algo que no pude descifrar pero me puso muy inquieto y baje la mirada de nuevo.

-Basta, Kyle no tiene nada que explicarte Marsh- hablo por primera vez Tucker y yo lo mire sorprendido ¿me está ayudando?

Stan gruño y la campana sonó, inmediatamente el pasillo se fue llenando de gente incluyendo a Kenny y Eric.

-si tiene que hacerlo, porque es mi mejor amigo- contraataco fulminando con la mirada a Craig.

Ok todo estaba sonando muy marica ¡no soy una chica!

Todos al observar la confrontación verbal de ambos pelinegros comenzaron a hacer un puto círculo a nuestro alrededor.

-Me da igual que seas su mejor amigo y toda esa mierda pero Kyle y yo estamos saliendo y si nos da la gana de comernos a besos y follar en el pasillo es nuestro maldito problema, no hay nada que explicar – respondió con voz apacible para después tomar mi mano y besar mis nudillos.

-¿cierto mi amor?- su aliento choco con mis nudillos y yo olvide de como respirar, sus ojos azules me miraban con intensidad… me quede sin habla así que solo asentí confundido.

-¡ja! Lo sabia el judío es una marica- comenzó Eric, Kenny sonrió pervertida mente y Stan estaba sorprendido e indignado por la manera en la que le hablo.

Las demás personas esperaban atentos a ver si empezaban los golpes eh incluso unos ya tenían sus teléfonos preparados para grabar.

Eso me hizo recordar lo que estaba sucediendo ¡joder estuve a punto de follar con Tucker en el pasillo!

El grito que Wendy lanzo al aire cuando Stan se balanceo contra Craig casi me deja sordo, puesto que esta estaba mi lado.

¡MIERDA!

Craig recibió el golpe pero inmediatamente se lo regreso y con intereses, puesto que fue mucho más fuerte y certero.

Inmediatamente los dos se encontraban dándose y recibiendo golpes, yo me sentía mareado ¿Qué podía hacer? Roge con la mirada a Kenny pero este solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto, y todos los demás solo grababan la pelea.

¿Por qué peleaban? ¡No lo entiendo!

Me alarme cuando comencé a ver sangre fluyendo en sus rostros y otros lugares.

Busque con la mirada a alguien que me pudiese ayudar, y mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando Trent se acerco hacia mi sonriéndome.

-¿necesitas mi ayuda?- susurro sin quitar la sonrisa.

-¡se van a matar!- grito nuevamente Wendy.

Y yo asentí frenético, inmediatamente este se acerco a ambos y sostuvo del brazo a Stan mientras que yo hacía lo mismo con Tucker quien se tranquilizo inmediatamente cuando me sintió a su lado.

-¡Aléjate de el maldito!- grito Stan y mi corazón salto.

-¡Kyle es mío idiota!- mire sorprendido a Tucker ¿sería cierto? ¿Porque actuaba de esa manera? No pude evitar sonrojarme ¿se peleaban por mi?

-ya vasta par de maricas- hablo Trent mientras que lanzaba a Stan hacia los brazos de Kenny y Eric "literalmente" puesto que por poco no cae en el suelo, este ultimo exclamo algo como "hey".

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- grito el profesor Garrison viendo el alboroto, ¿de verdad ahora aparecía? ¿Dónde estaba minutos atrás?

Como era de esperase los dos fueron llevados a la oficina del consejero yo que me había soltado de Tucker comencé a caminar tras ellos pero una mano en el hombro me detuvo mientras que me susurraban al oído.

-me debes una Kyle- Me recordó Trent para luego seguir su camino, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo… ¡por dios! ¿En qué lio estoy metido?

…

Yo esperaba fuera de la oficina pues estaban ambos dentro, lo que me ponía los pelos de punta ¿aunque que no me ponía los pelos de punta últimamente?

Parecía difícil creer que solo había pasado un día, ¡un día! Y ya me había besado con dos tíos diferentes, uno sabia de mi secreto y era el primer hijo de puta de la institución ¡además quería follarme!

El otro fue el causante de todo esto, sin embargo cada vez que sus ojos intensos me observan de esa manera pierdo el habla… estuvo a punto de cogerme en el pasillo y lo peor de todo era que yo estaba de acuerdo con eso, ah y quiere grabarme haciendo una porno.

Y por ultimo estaba Stanley, desde que tengo uso de razón eh estado perdidamente enamorado de el… ¿Qué siente el por mi? ¿Por qué dijo esas cosas y me miro de esa manera? No tenía razones para lanzarse a los golpes con Tucker ¿o sí?

Todo era tan malditamente confuso.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a stan quien salía con el rostro apagado y mallugado por los golpes además de tener la ropa sucia pero eso era lo de menos.

-tu novio esta dentro, querían hablar a solas con el- me explico acomodándose el gorro y tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunte acercándome a él.

El solo evito mi mirada y suspiro.

-solo fue un impulso- bufo mientras que negaba con la cabeza- estoy molesto Ky- por fin me miro y yo me quede helado, había tanto en esos ojos.

-lo siento, debí decirte yo…- intente disculparme pero no pude continuar puesto que Stan me rodeo con sus brazos mientras que posaba su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Kyle, yo quiero más que una amistad- no pude evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿de verdad me dijo eso? ¿Era una confesión?

-pero ya es tarde- continuo - tu ahora estas con Tucker- termino con el abrazo, seguidamente me beso la mejilla y se retiro.

Yo me quede parado mirando a la nada.

¿Por qué no le confesé yo mis sentimientos?

La puerta se volvió a abrir, Craig se despidió del consejero haciéndole una bonita seña con el dedo del medio.

-¿Qué haces hay para dote?- me pregunto con su indiferencia.

Yo no le respondí solo baje mi mirada.

Me beso en los labios sorprendiéndome, fue un beso suave y juguetón.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?- me pregunto sonriéndome.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme Tucker?- le pregunte sonriendo también.

-podríamos jugar un rato, o tal vez como buen novio que eres curarías mis heridas- me beso en la frente y yo me sonroje, Tucker no es tan malo después de todo.

…

Cuando llegamos a su casa fuimos directo a su habitación, me sorprendí pues esta tenía un collage de fotos muy hermoso en el techo, también habían unas cuantas cámaras de video en una mesa y otras sobre un Estabilizador de Cámara, había como unas 2 y otra sobre la mesa de la computadora que era bastante moderna.

El cuarto en si estaba ordenado lo que me sorprendió viniendo de alguien como él, la cama era grande con sabanas azules y frente a esta estaba un closet con espejos… eso me incomodo un poco.

Y las paredes eran azules

-¿te gusta mi habitación?- me susurro en la oreja haciéndome sobresaltar.

-si… tienes muchas cámaras- le dije mientras que me sentaba en la cama algo nervioso.

-sí, muchos ahorros- me respondió mientras que acomodaba una cámara de video en el estabilizador, justo en frente de mi.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte extrañado.

-¿no es obvio?- me respondió- acomodo todo para hacer la primera parte de mi película- me sonrió con picardía.

Y yo me sentí enrojecer.

¡Maldito Tucker!

¡No eres para nada bueno! ¡Eres un idiota!

-¿estás listo?- me pregunto lambiéndose los labios.

Continuara…

Hiiiii! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien yo estoy súper atareada… por cierto me alegra que les haya gustado, por si no me supe explicar bien lo siento, y pues dejen sus comentarios me inspiran mucho.


	5. Jodete Tucker

¿Listo? ¡Por dios!

-¡claro que no!- exclame mientras que me levantaba de la cama.

El hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar, se quito su gorro y me miro con los ojos llenos de deseo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en el instituto- su voz sonaba desesperada.

-no es igual, yo solo me deje llevar…- me mordí el labio- solo ah pasado un día y ¡mi mundo está de cabeza Craig! No he organizado mis ideas como es debido- termine soltando un suspiro.

-no tienes que organizar nada Kyle, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te pida- suspiro frustrado llevándose una mano al cabello y peinándolo hacia atrás.

-Craig no puedo continuar así, de la noche a la mañana me eh convertido en… una zorra- ok me dolió decirlo, ¡pero era cierto!

-¡por dios kyle piensas demasiado!- exclamo tomándome por los hombros, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?

-tengo que hacerlo- le respondí huyendo de su mirada que me atravesaba cada vez que se encontraba con la mía.

-¿Por qué? No tienes que pensar en nada cuando estás conmigo- me dijo apretándome aun mas.

-¡ese es el problema! ¡Cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar en nada! No existe el racionamiento lógico, ¡y eso me molesta! Cada vez que te acercas a mi algo malo sucede- tal vez fui demasiado sincero.

El solo sonrió

-entonces somos dos Kyle- y me beso, suave y lento nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una épica batalla que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder.

¡Maldición porque continuo haciendo esto! Siento que podría hacer algo para detenerlo pero ¡no puedo! O mejor dicho ¡no quiero!

-Kyle…- mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan exquisito, ¿Cómo podía hacerme perder el control con solo eso?

Suspire frustrado mientras que me sentaba de nuevo tomando una almohada y la hundía en mi rostro, estaba avergonzado.

-no podemos continuar así...- me atreví a decir sin siquiera mirarlo, todavía con el rostro oculto en la mullida almohada.

-esa no es tu decisión, recuerda tu posición pelirrojo, estas en mi manos- su voz sonó muy amenazadora.

Tucker quito mi "barrera protectora" para lanzarla al suelo, se sentó a mi lado y me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que mis latidos aumentaran considerablemente.

-aclarado ya ese punto, ¿hay algo más que te preocupe?- sin poder resistir por más tiempo su mirada, baje la mía mientras que me mordía el labio.

-Kyle si no quieres que te folle inmediatamente podrías dejarte ese labio en paz- su voz sonó ronca por el deseo y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

¿Qué me preocupaba?

-nunca lo eh hecho con nadie Tucker- le informe y el sonrió maliciosamente yo tome aire y continúe- no me siento cómodo con el hecho de que me graves cuando aun no eh tenido sexo con nadie- termine.

-¿te preocupa no hacerlo bien?- se burlo de mi.

-¡no es eso!- exclame furioso y avergonzado.

-eh tranquilo- me beso en la frente- yo tengo la solución a eso- concluyo.

Y mi corazón se paralizo mientras que mi conciencia gritaba que huyera cuanto antes.

-déjame hacerle el amor - olvide como respirar- solo tú y yo, sin cámaras ¿te parece?- una vez termino de hablar toco con sus dedos mi mejilla, el tacto se sentía caliente o tal vez era por el sonrojo.

-Tómalo como una práctica- Término de decir.

Titubee ¿me dejo hacer?

El me miro y al ver dudas en mis ojos sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-lo siento no me explique bien…- se saboreo los labios y sus ojos me atraparon dejándome inmóvil- voy a follarte… duro- me escandalice ¿y donde quedo el déjame hacerte el amor? Y como si leyera mi mente agrego- pero con amor- y supe que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

…

Craig bajo su mano hacia los labios del pelirrojo mientras que los acariciaba suavemente ante la atenta mirada de este, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmín suave, que hacia un esplendido contraste con su blanca y lechosa piel.

-tus labios están muy rojos- le informo Tucker pero no hubo tiempo de responder siquiera, puesto que este ya se encontraba devorándolos con una lujuria inimaginable y Kyle tembló al sentirse tan deseado por el pelinegro.

¿Alguien podía desear tanto a una persona como él a Kyle? Pues Craig no estaba seguro de eso, habían sido años de espera sin siquiera atreverse a acercarse al pelirrojo, por lo que tenerlo así a su merced era lo más exquisito que podría haber en la tierra.

Kyle decidió tomar la iniciativa pues podía sentir como la sangre fluía y palpitaba en sus venas, creando una sensación maravillosa, comenzó rozando con su legua los labios ajenos para luego chupar un poco, Craig sin querer quedarse atrás mordisqueo un poco el labio inferior para luego succionarlo.

El de orbes verdes dejo salir un gemido.

Ambos se separaron jadeando por la intensidad del beso dado, Kyle se levanto ante la atenta mirada de Craig quien temió que este se arrepintiera pero desistió de esta idea cuando se acerco nuevamente dándole otro beso, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Craig sonrió seductoramente entre el beso al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos se deshacía de la molesta chaqueta de este.

-espera…- Kyle rompió el beso sonrojado.

-eh esperado demasiado Ky- seguidamente Tucker se levanto aun con el pelirrojo sobre el depositándolo sobre el marco de la ventana.

-no…alguien nos puede ver- Kyle se encontraba nervioso.

-tal vez, pero ¿acaso eso no te excita?- Seguidamente prosiguió a besarlo en el cuello lamiendo y chupando algunas veces.

-ah…Tu…ker- no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido.

Y Craig sonrió complacido, con completa lentitud recorrió con su lengua todo el cuello de su acompañante quien trataba de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos que amenazaban con salir.

¿Alguien le creería si dijese que Kyle sabía a chocolate? Probablemente no, pero era cierto el pelirrojo tenía un embriagador y casi adictivo sabor a chocolate que lo estaba enloqueciendo, chupo con fuerza eh intento dejar marcas visibles.

Porque Kyle era suyo y quería que todos lo supieran

Se vio interrumpido por una molesta tela así que con un leve gruñido de deshizo de esta en un dos por tres dejando el abdomen plano de este completamente expuesto, kyle se sonrojo ante este acto.

-Craig…ah basta- jadeo al sentir como la lengua del pelinegro retomaba su camino paseándose por su pecho hasta llegar hasta un sitio demasiado sensible.

Kyle suspiro y Tucker sonrió mientras que brindaba total atención a ese pequeño botón rosa que se había endurecido.

-Sabes bien…- Kyle gimió cuando sintió el suave aliento chocar con su pezón.

Craig mordió y succiono escuchando los dulces jadeos del pelirrojo poco a poco fue bajando dejando un pequeño camino de saliva.

-ah…Para- Kyle lo empujo.

Craig solo sonrió y nuevamente empujo sus labios contra los del ojiverde.

-¿sucede algo?- susurro contra los labios del contrario.

-solo… se amable- su voz sonó jodidamente sexy.

Kyle gimió cuando sintió como este continuaba dando pequeños besos por todo su torso, sus labios eran demasiado suaves, Craig se detuvo observando el bulto que sobresalía en aquellos pantalones y sonrió.

Kyle se sonrojo y captando las intenciones de este se apresuro a levantarse tomando por los hombros al pelinegro, quedando ambos sobre sus rodillas en la cama.

-eso no…- dejo salir clavando sus orbes verdes en las azules.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente mientras que se acariciaban el uno al otro, Tucker volvió a devorar el blanco cuello de su acompañante mientras que bajaba el pantalón al mismo tiempo, kyle también de deshizo del pantalón de Craig.

Inmediatamente ambos miembros se rozaron sincronizada mente debido a la cercanía de ambos.

-ah…Tucker…- gimió mientras que se restregaba contra las el miembro de este quien repetía la misma acción.

Tucker soltó un gruñido mientras que empujaba al pelirrojo a la cama levantando y separando las blancas piernas de este quien enrojeció inmediatamente.

-¡Tucker!- grito avergonzado.

-me gusta la vista- dejo salir con lujuria

Kyle se tenso al sentir Tucker empujaba un dedo dentro de su cavidad anal.

-ah…Craig- suspiro sintiendo espasmos.

Tucker sonrió recordando que Kyle ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a este tipo de intromisión.

Y como si le pudiese leer la mente, este frunció el seño.

-ni se te ocurra… mencionarlo…- en respuesta al comentario Tucker se metió dos dedos mas.

-¡Ah!- gimió aferrándose a las sabanas.

-Kyle…ya quiero…- pero fue cortado por unos húmedos labios que lo besaban con pasión.

-hazlo- ambos volvieron a la posición anterior y Tucker comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco en el pelirrojo que sudoroso cerraba los ojos mientras que sostenía con fuerza las sabanas, pues era muy doloroso.

-listo…entro- Craig hablo roncamente por el placer, mientras que besaba los dulces labios de Kyle.

-hazlo…suave- logro articular el de orbes verdes.

Una vez Kyle se acostumbro al miembro de Tucker este comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas profundas pero lentas.

-¡Ah…mgh…Craig!- gemía kyle sintiendo aspamos de placer intensos por todo su cuerpo.

-Kyle…dios…eres delicioso- el pelinegro gruño aumentando las embestidas.

-¡Más…Fuerte!- kyle encorvo su espalda cuando sintió como el miembro de Tucker tocaba su próstata.

Y este sonrió al descubrir ese punto que hacía que su pelirrojo mirara las estrellas, así que dirigió todas sus embestidas en esa dirección.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos de ambos, Kyle se tenso al sentir el orgasmo cerca y Tucker acelero mas sus movimientos.

Tucker gruño mientras que se corría dentro de Kyle quien a su vez se corrió luego de un fuerte gemido.

El pelirrojo cayo agotado y Tucker se tumbo a su lado abrazándolo.

-Te odio Tucker…- susurro Kyle respirando agotado y recibiendo como respuesta un beso en los labios.

Continuara…

No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue escribir este lemon, soy pésima espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza, porfa dejen sus comentarios de verdad me inspiran.


	6. Nada mejora

-¡Clic!-

Ese molesto sonido no dejaba de atormentar mis sueños, me gire frunciendo el ceño aun con mis ojos cerrados, estaba cansado y ese estúpido sonido no cesaba, abrí con pesadez mis ojos encontrándome con una cámara invadiendo mi privacidad.

-¿pero qué diablos?- pregunte irritado sentándome en la cama de manera abrupta, grave error un intenso y molesto dolor me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-deberías tener más cuidado pelirrojo- el tono de voz burlón de Tucker no hizo más que enfadarme, como lo odio.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, y todos los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron a mi cabeza, ¡yo lo había hecho con Craig Tucker!

-levántate, no querrás llegar tarde al colegio, por cierto tu madre ah estado llamándote desde hace mucho tiempo- continuo sentándose a mi lado y acariciando mis cabellos.

Me sonroje, y como siempre me perdí en sus ojos azules, olvidando el gran lio en el que me había metido.

El me sonrió y se acerco para besar mi frente, luego mis parpados y mi mejilla…

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- me queje tapando mi mejilla, puesto que este la había mordido con fuerza, incluso sangraba.

-solo marco mi territorio- se encogió de hombros y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-te presto ropa, anda levántate- aun frunciendo el ceño me levante, notando así mi desnudez por fin.

Tome rápidamente la sabana cubriéndome avergonzado el rio algo fuerte, me quede absorto unos segundos puesto que jamás había escuchado esa risa en el.

…

-¿esto es tuyo?- pregunte sonrojado viéndome en el espejo.

-fue un regalo que nunca usare, pero a ti te queda muy bien- me sonrió y yo me sonroje no muy convencido.

Tenía un pantalón de cuero ajustado, con unas cadenas que iban desde el cinturón al bolsillo de un solo lado, una camisa blanca con el nombre de alguna banda y una camisa de cuadros roja con blanco y gris, esta era manga larga pero la había doblado hasta la mitad, esta estaba abierta, además mi cabello estaba suelto ya que mi gorro misteriosamente había desaparecido. Sin mencionar la gran marca de los dientes de Tucker en mi mejilla, la cual modestamente tapo con unas curitas.

-llegaremos tarde princesa- dijo tras darme una fuerte nalgada.

-¡Tucker!- Maldito como lo odio.

…

La moto aparco haciendo un chirrido, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban en el estacionamiento, baje algo aturdido debido al paseo rezando a dios porque mis amigos no hubiesen visto mi llegada con Tucker.

Pero como este me odia al parecer, sentí la intensa mirada de Stan a unos metros de mi en su camioneta junto con Kenny, Eric, Butters, Wendy y Bebe.

-¿no piensas ir a saludar?- me pregunto Craig recostándose de su moto.

Yo solo baje la mirada, me atrajo hacia él, sosteniéndome de las caderas con fuerza como si no quisiese que huyera.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos Kyle?- me pregunto rozando su aliento con el mio, debido a la cercanía.

A regañientas lo mire mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿Qué haces Tucker?- le pregunte con un hilo de voz- ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu novio? ¿Por qué me haces perder la razón? ¿Juegas conmigo?, no es gracioso estoy a punto de volverme loco ¿lo sabes?

Craig pov:

Sé que le dije que me viera a la cara pero en lo que esos orbes verdes se posaron en mi perdí el aliento, mi corazón bombeo con fuerza y mis nervios se dispararon, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes me hizo estremecer en deseo, como deseaba ser yo quien lo mordiera, quería volver a probarlos.

¿Por qué lo hago perder la razón? La pregunta aquí seria ¿Por qué él me hace a mí perder la razón? Dios este pelirrojo estaba enloqueciéndome. Eso está bien deseo con todas mis fuerzas que pierda la razón por mi tanto como yo por él.

Kyle pov:

-la locura me encanta Kyle- me dijo acercándose a mí para después besarme con lentitud saboreando mis labios, era un beso pausado pero al mismo tiempo cargado de deseo, pose mis labios en su nuca dejándome llevar por él.

Cuando entramos a clases, Tucker desapareció de mi vista, lo más seguro es que se haya jubilado, suspire agotado pues ahora tenía tiempo de pensar y absolutamente eso era lo menos que quería hacer.

-anoche tu madre me ah llamado para preguntarme si estabas conmigo- la voz de Stan me sorprendió haciéndome saltar.

-le eh dicho que si y que estabas dormido- su voz sonaba algo apagada- ¿estabas con él?- me pregunto mientras que se sentaba a mi lado, puesto que siempre habíamos compartido asientos en Química.

Trague saliva y humedecí mis labios resecos y algo hinchados por los besos de Tucker.

-Sí, pase la noche con el- acepte apartando mi mirada- gracias por decirle eso a mi madre, te debo una- le di las gracias, el ambiente se volvió tenso y él se acerco a mí.

-tus labios están rojos e hinchados, me provocan incluso más que antes, se que estas con Tucker pero mis sentimientos por ti aun no cambian…- su voz sonaba ronca, y sus dedos tocaban mis labios- por eso no creas que me voy a rendir, Kyle quiero que seas solo para mí- acto seguido sus labios estaban contra los míos, besándome con suavidad.

Me quede intacto en mi lugar sin corresponder el beso, dios se sentía demasiado bien, pero algo me impedía corresponderle ¿Qué era?

Agradecí que Tucker no estuviera cerca para verme si no otra vez abría un pelea, pero olvide que dios me odia y mi vida es un infierno.

-apártate Stanley- Gruño Trent apartándolo de un tirón y este lo miro alzando una ceja.

-¿y a ti que te importa?- le gruño mirándolo desafiante.

-si lo hace- respondió para inclinarse hacia mi robándome un beso que me dejo helado.

Su pircing choco con mis dientes, haciéndome estremecer.

Seguidamente Tucker golpeó con fuerza a Trent, ¿desde cuándo estaba aquí?

Odio con fuerzas mi vida.

Continuara…

Chan…chan…chan ok lo se estaba perdida y bla bla lo único que diré es que el colegio me tiene demasiado apretada, mi madre está enferma y yo igual, dejen sus comentarios saben que me inspiran y me animan a escribir.


	7. Chapter 7

Trent miro con odio a Craig mientras que se levantaba tocándose el abdomen por el fuerte golpe que había recibido de parte del pelinegro.

-¿¡Quién diablos te crees?!- inquirió furioso Craig.

-Trent Boyett, un gusto- respondió burlonamente el rubio.

Craig bufo molesto lanzándose contra Trent quien rápidamente esquivo su ataque, para luego golpearlo en el rostro.

Kyle miro con nervios la pelea, y sin saber que hacer se dirigió hacia Stan pidiéndole que fuera en busca de algún profesor para acabar con el enfrentamiento, quien sin estar convencido acepto al ver lo nervioso que este estaba.

Craig se encontraba visiblemente agotado puesto que le era muy difícil esquivar los golpes del rubio quien embestía con fuerzas contra él, el pelinegro lo empujo hacia la pared acorralándolo para poder golpearlo, Trent molesto golpeo el estomago de Craig haciéndolo caer en el suelo sin aire.

Seguidamente se lanzo contra el golpeándolo sin dejarlo sin quiera respirar, pues Trent era mucho más grande y fuerte que Craig, Kyle miro alarmado como Trent lo golpeaba sin descansó.

-¡Trent detente! ¡Lo vas a matar!- grito asustado al ver como los nudillos de este se encontraban cubiertos de sangre, como este lo ignoraba Kyle se movió rápido para intentar sacárselo de encima a Tucker, sin embargo cuando se acerco e intento apartar a Trent el rubio le empujo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder sobre sus pasos por lo cual cayó al suelo sin equilibrio golpeándose con fuerzas la cabeza.

-¡no te metas Kyle!- grito Trent apretando el cuello de Craig quien aprovechando el descuido cambio posiciones, quedando el sobre el rubio golpeándolo con ira dejándolo inconsciente, su boca sabia a sangre y sus huesos dolían.

-¿Kyle?- Craig se acerco con preocupación al ver a Kyle en el suelo se arrodillo a su lado tomando un lápiz que estaba en algún pupitre enredándolo en la lengua de este puesto que el pelirrojo se sacudía con fuerzas, convulsionando.

-¿Kyle? ¡Despierta coño!- le grito asustado, el solo pensar en perderlo le hacía sentir fatal.

-¿Kyle?- Stan se acerco corriendo hacia donde Craig se encontraba sosteniendo a Kyle-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto asustado.

-¡Trent le golpeo! ¡Ayúdame tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!- Stan se sorprendió ¿acaso Tucker le estaba pidiendo ayuda a el?

-Claro, vamos- logro articular igual de preocupado.

…

-Maldita sea, ¡Juro que lo matare!- Craig se encontraba furioso y preocupado hace mucho que se habían llevado a Kyle y aun no le decían nada.

-todo esto es tu culpa, llevándolo todo a los golpes ¿en qué diablos pensabas?- pensó para sí mismo recriminándose.

Stan chasqueo la lengua visiblemente molesto por la espera, y por todo lo demás, aun no tenia las cosas demasiado claras, ¿Por qué de un día para otro todos querían quitarle a su Kyle? Además ¿porque alguien como Kyle estaría con Tucker? Y para completar ahora estaba en un hospital.

-¿familiares de Kyle broflovski?- pregunto una señora vestida de blanco.

Ambos pelinegros se levantaron preocupados, esperando al fin noticias.

-Su amigo recibió un fuerte golpe, el cual le provoco una conmoción cerebral, afortunadamente esta no llego a mayores, ya se encuentra consciente, pero es recomendable que se quede en observación 48 horas para prevenir futuros síntomas- finalizo dándonos una sonrisa.

-ah, y el paciente pregunta por Craig Tucker- informo haciendo una seña para que este le siguiera.

…

Lo primero que vio cuando se despertó fue una luz blanca cegadora, frunció el seño y intento levantarse, pero fue detenido por un señor con barba y bata blanca, quien le explico que había sufrido una conmoción cerebral debido a un fuerte golpe, que se había desmayado y convulsionado, que debía estar hospitalizado 48 horas por si nuevos síntomas aparecían, pidió el numero de mis padres y me dijo que dos chicos me habían traído.

-¿Dónde está Craig Tucker?- pregunto un poco confundido aun recordando como Trent lo tenía acorralado.

El doctor solo le advirtió que se relajara y descansara pues le hacía falta para luego salir del hospital.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un pelinegro que tenia múltiples vendas en las manos y cuellos además de unos puntos en la frente y curitas.

-¿Tucker? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado por este.

-sí, esa señora insistió en curarme antes de poder venir a verte- frunció el seño unos segundos- ¿tu estas bien?- su voz titubeo el de ojos verdes le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-sí, lo estoy- respondió haciéndose a un lado invitando al ojiazul a sentarse.

Este le hizo caso, sentándose a su lado y dándole un suave beso en su frente.

-lo siento- se disculpo a lo que Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-no fue tu culpa- le dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-sí, lo fue, es solo que ver a Trent besándote me molesto demasiado- Craig suspiro frustrado, para luego besar apasionadamente los labios del pelirrojo, quien correspondió el beso gustoso.

-en serio me gustas mucho Kyle- susurro contra su oreja haciéndolo estremecer.

-Craig…-fue interrumpido por los labios de Tucker, quien se posiciono arriba de este.

Beso el cuello de Kyle comenzando a dejar pequeñas marcas en la suave y blanca piel, el pelirrojo comenzó a suspirar tras sentir la dulce sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

-estamos…en…ah- Kyle jadeo al sentir como la mano del pelinegro comenzaba a masajear su miembro semi erecto- Hospital…ah…no- Craig solo sonrió de medio lado para luego quitar la molesta bata dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Kyle enrojeció por la vergüenza y mordió sus labios.

-no me importa- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo quien suspiro con fuerzas sintiendo espasmos de placer.

Craig se concentro en lamer y mordisquear las tetillas de Kyle quien jadeaba ahogadamente evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, el pelinegro delineo con su lengua el abdomen plano del ojiverde llegando hasta sus caderas, mordiéndolas suavemente, beso la punta de su miembro para después engullirlo todo.

Kyle salto en placer y gimió con fuerza, mordió sus labios con fuerza reteniendo su voz, el placer le recorría de pies a cabeza haciéndolo temblar.

-de…ten…te…- jadeo entrecortadamente.

Craig se separo para besar su labios hinchados saboreando la sangre y saliva de este, recorrió con su lengua toda la estancia, enredo ambas lenguas para luego separarse y mirar con ojos llenos de deseos al pelirrojo quien jadeaba con fuerzas.

Separo ambas piernas adentrándose con fuerzas en el cálido interior de este, Kyle ahogo un grito al sentir como un dolor le recorría de pies a cabeza, este no tardo en desaparecer dejando en su lugar un intenso placer que hacia gemir al pelirrojo.

-Craig…ah…mgh…- Kyle gemía aferrándose a su cuello, le era imposible retener sus gemidos debido a las embestidas fuertes y rápidas del pelinegro.

-se siente…bien…dentro de ti- Craig gruño al sentir como kyle se apretaba, se sentía muy bien.

La habitación comenzó a ponerse caliente, y ambos cuerpos sudaban debido al acto lujurioso que se estaba realizando, Craig veía embelesado las expresiones de Kyle, como inútilmente intentaba retener su dulce voz entre sus dientes, su suave piel rojiza por el placer y esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con un brillo especial.

-ya…casi…- jadeo besando al pelirrojo quien se apretó hacia el gimiendo con fuerzas, después de unas cuantas estocadas mas ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, finalizando con un lujurioso beso.

-me…tienes…loco- jadeo en busca de aire Craig abrazándose al cuerpo de Kyle.

Este solo se sonrojo, sentía que estallaría por todo lo que había sucedido, la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron inútilmente.

-Lamento interrumpir se como son los jóvenes de hoy en día, pero le pido por favor que dejen las actividades sexuales para luego, necesitas descansar Kyle- el doctor los miraba con una mueca divertida, Craig sonrió poniéndose acomodando su ropa y Kyle se cubría el rostro con una cobija avergonzado.

-comprendo- Craig respondió.

-nos hemos comunicado con tus padres y al parecer tuvieron que viajar a Canadá urgente, le eh dicho que estas mejor, regresan la semana que viene, por lo cual, sería bueno que tu pareja fuera a buscar lo necesario para los días que pases acá- informo chequeándolo a lo que respondió con un asentimiento.

El doctor se retiro no antes sin decirles que se abstuvieran de hacer cosas inadecuadas en el área de pediatría.

-iré a tu casa, ¿Qué es lo que deseas que te traiga amor?- Craig hablo con voz exageradamente empalagosa.

-te odio- respondió Kyle cubriendo su rostro.

Continuara…

Holiwis ¿cómo están? Yo bien, mega atareada de tareas pero acá estoy entregándoles su capítulo ven que intento ser responsable ¿eh? Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ¿sí? Bye los amo.


	8. Chapter 8

-iré a buscarte algo de ropa- me regalo un sonrisa encantadora, de esas que solo pueden hacer los príncipes de Disney, en contra de mi propia voluntad mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Se acerco a mí acariciando mi cabello e inclinándose para darme un beso en la frente para después retirarse, dejándome confundido como siempre.

-Maldición- masculle.

¿Acaso Tucker no estaba siendo demasiado empalagoso? no creo que sea idea mía, joder como odio este sentimiento, deslicé mis dedos sobre mis labios rememorando el tacto de sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Me sobresalte al escuchar unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-adelante- indique acomodándome en la cama para poder hablar mejor con la persona que tocaba, espero y no sea el doctor, me siento demasiado avergonzado aun.

En el momento en el que Stan se asomo me arrepentí de que no hubiese sido el doctor quien entrara por esa puerta, yo no entendía mis sentimientos aun ¿Cómo podía aclarárselos a el?

-hola, ¿Cómo estás?- su voz sonó algo apagada y yo desvié mi mirada.

-estoy bien, ¿tu?- me sonrió con falsedad y un agudo dolor atravesó mi pecho.

-bien- mintió, el sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada hacia mi lado me dio un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-lo siento, no estuve ahí para evitarlo- se disculpo y yo mire por el rabillo del ojo, abrí mi boca pero la cerré al instante el estaba dudando en si tomar mi mano.

-no fue tu culpa- le respondí, tome su mano regalándole una sonrisa.

-Kyle, ¿tu lo amas?- me pregunto posando sus ojos azules en los míos.

¿Lo amo? ¿A Craig? ¿Yo? Agache mi cabeza ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas?

-por que yo te amo Kyle y me duele verte con el- vamos Stan no llores, ¿Por qué de repente?

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Eh pasado 10 malditos años suspirando por ti ¡y joder que se notaba! Saliste con miles de chicas ¿sabes cómo se sintió eso? ¡No me jodas!- grite, me miro con sorpresa y yo apreté las sabanas.

-¿de verdad me quieres Stan o son solo celos irracionales?- El estaba sorprendido y esto me dolía de verdad, pero lo conozco lo suficiente, el no me quiere y nunca me ah querido solo soy su mejor amigo él se engaña, tal vez por eso ya no siento lo mismo porque una parte de mi lo sabía.

Su silencio respondió a mi pregunta y comencé a llorar, estaba agotado todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado.

-Stan desde el inicio, cuando te me confesaste por primera vez yo no pude decirte que te amaba, a pesar de sentirlo desde hace tiempo, y yo no lo entendí tú eras lo que más quería, estaba confundido pero logre comprender que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron y no supe cuando, inconscientemente deje de aferrarme a ti ¿no es curioso? Recién lo noto y tu amas a Wendy pero tienes miedo de perder mi amistad por eso te engañas- le confesé mirándolo a los ojos y el lloro aun mas.

-no quiero perderte Kyle, ¿Por qué ahora solo estas con Craig? ¿No somos mejores amigos?- me confesó abrazándome.

-los somos- le correspondí.

-¿tú me amas Stanley?- le pregunte, pero esta vez fue distinto y él lo supo, yo quería honestidad.

-no Kyle ¿y tú?- me pregunto.

-no- respondí.

-¿amas a Craig?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, exigiendo una respuesta.

-sí, lo amo- ¿Por qué duele decirlo?

El me sonrió retomando su felicidad característica, contagiándome como siempre.

…

Vi como Stanley salía de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, evite encontrármelo de cara a cara, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?, ¿no será qué?... me corte yo mismo, de solo pensar que Kyle hubiese aceptado estar con ese idiota me dolió.

Me mantuve en la puerta, ¿yo? ¿Enamorado de Kyle? Por favor que estupidez, desde el inicio lo único que quise de él fue solamente sexo, no tengo porque sentir dolor por ellos, que se pudran me da igual.

Y de ninguna manera estoy celoso, yo tengo bien en claro mis sentimientos, no amo a Kyle, bufe y apreté la bolsa contra mí, la sangre me hervía y varios pensamientos cruzaban mi cabeza, esto me molestaba, tenía que terminar con esto ya.

…

Cuando Craig entro mi corazón se disparo de mi pecho, me sonroje por lo que estaba dispuesto a decirle.

-aquí tienes lo necesesario para pasar la noche- su voz sonó peligrosa y mi valentía se lanzo por la ventana.

-gracias, ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunte y el rodo los ojos.

-nada- me respondió cortante sentándose en la silla con fuerzas.

-no te creo- le dije mirándolo con inseguridad.

-¿quieres saber qué me pasa?- sus ojos azules se centraron en mi y asentí extrañado.

Lejos de decir algo se inclino sobre mi besando mis labios con fuerza, me mordió eh hizo sangrar, jadee asustado intentando sacarlo de encima.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le grite tapando mi boca herida.

-estoy cansado de llevarlo con calma, ¡no me jodas que eres un hombre! Te eh tratado como a una puta adolescente enamorada, y no me das nada de lo que quiero- me aleje de él y mis ojos se enrojecieron.

-¿lo que quieres?- pregunte intentando que mi voz no temblara.

-¿recuerdas porque estamos juntos? ¿Cuándo me dejaras grabarte haciendo puterias? ¿No fue ese nuestro trato? Que te creías ¿ah?- si dijese que no me dolió mentiría, mi corazón se hizo añicos pero no lo demostré, no me humillaría más delante de él.

Trague en seco incorporándome.

-¡entonces hazlo! ¡Porque ya no soporto estar contigo! ¡Me das asco!- escupí manteniéndole la mirada.

El solo asintió tomándome de la nuca besándome sin ninguna delicadeza.

-te daré un leve repaso- mordió mi oreja y grite en dolor.

Me tiro hacia la cama quitándome mi camisa con brusquedad, mordió mi cuello y jadee al sentir mi carne romperse contra sus dientes.

Se levanto quitándose los pantalones y tomo mi cabello empujándome hacia su miembro erecto.

Me sentí humillado y con lagrimas en los ojos tome su miembro en mi boca, intentando engullirlo, jalo mi cabello empujándolo hasta en fondo, retenía arcadas y desee que esto se terminara ya.

Después de un largo rato mi mandíbula dolía y mi garganta igual, me soltó para tirarme en la cama con fuerzas, abrió mis piernas y entro de una sola estocada, dolió.

-basta- jadee adolorido.

-solo empezamos Kyle- me dijo con voz peligrosa.

Continuara…

¡Hola! O dios ame todos sus comentarios, son geniales jamás pensé que les gustaría tanto, estoy muy contenta gracias a ustedes, espero que les guste este capítulo, no sé si les hubiese gustado ver como Kyle sufre esa noche por eso no la escribí bien pero si así lo desean lo pondré en el siguiente, gracias por leerme bye los amo.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Estás listo para irte Kyle?- el doctor pregunto sonriendo mientras que terminaba de acomodar unos papeles.

-lo estoy- intente hacer una sonrisa pero no salió.

Me miro con extrañes acercándose a mí.

-¿Dónde está?- me pregunto y mi pecho se presiono.

-no está, se fue- le respondí apartando mi vista, el se rasco la nuca sin saber que decir.

-puedes denunciarlo- me recomendó, sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas.

Yo negué despacio, no quería denunciarlo ¿Qué diría?

-estas aun muy débil y herido, si deseas puedo alargar mas tu estancia aquí, te pondré en otra habitación y no diré los verdaderos motivos- insistió, verdaderamente preocupado.

-de verdad se lo agradezco pero no, gracias- me forcé a sonreír no quería que se preocupara por mí, bueno aun mas.

Suspiro abrazándome, me tomo por sorpresa.

-cuídate hijo- mordí mis labios, no lloraría, no.

-Kyle, vine lo antes posible ¿estás bien?- Stan entro apresurado mirándome con notoria preocupación, aun estaba despeinado seguro recién despertaba, logro sacarme una sonrisa.

-no tenía a quien más llamar hijo, espero y no te moleste que le haya contado pero necesitaba que alguien lo supiera- el doctor me soltó, mirándome avergonzado.

-no se preocupe- hizo bien, en estos momentos lo menos que quería era estar solo, seguro no lo soportaría.

-¿vamos?- Stan asintió ante mi pregunta, me adelante y el hablo algo que no pude oír con el doctor, luego corrió a mi lado.

-cojeas- estaba enojado lo sabia su voz me lo demostraba.

-lo sé- respondí, dolía mucho no podía evitarlo, era demasiado humillante.

Chasqueo la lengua sosteniendo mis hombros, deteniendo mi caminar, ahogue un grito cuando me levanto sosteniéndome en sus brazos, justo como a una doncella.

-¿así esta mejor?- ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-si- respondí escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

En esa posición, podía escuchar como el corazón de Stan latía descontroladamente, acelerado, justo como si fuese a salirse de su pecho ¿sería por la rabia? o ¿por algo más?, cerré mis ojos, me sentía humillado, herido, adolorido.

Abrí los ojos cuando llegamos a la camioneta, abrió la puerta bajándome y ayudándome a entrar, me senté con cuidado y el dio la vuelta para entrar, mantuve mi vista al frente, observando a todas las personas por las calles.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto tomando mi mano sin dejar de ver al frente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que…- me callo negando con la cabeza.

-creí que tenias razón, ni yo mismo pude entender como de pronto te volvías mi mundo entero, anoche cuando llegue a casa Wendy me esperaba con una sonrisa, como mis padres ni hermana estaban ella se encargo de hacerme la comida, estaba vestida con un vestido hermoso y yo… no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que mi corazón dolía por tu rechazo, ella se entrego a mi por primera vez y yo no pude aceptarla porque no dejaba de pensar en ti, en tus ojos verdes enormes, tus pestañas gruesas y negras, tus pecas esparcidas por tu nariz de forma graciosa y adorables, tus cabellos rojos sedosos, y esos dos hermosos lunares que tienes justo a un lado de tu oreja, la manera tan explosiva en la que te enojas, tu risa, esa manía incesante de morder tu labio, que siempre esta hinchado por esa razón, todas esas pequeñas cosas son las que me demostraron que no quiero solo una amistad contigo, te necesito mas y no importa para nada que no me aceptes siempre voy a estar ahí contigo, si ya no me amas me propongo a volverte a enamorar, y me haces decir todas estas mariconadas propias de Romeo, te amo Kyle- me confesó deteniendo el auto para tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer ¿esto es real? ¿Qué acaso el mundo estaba en contra de mi? Este hombre me estaba diciendo todo lo que soñé que me digiera pero por alguna carbonería del destino no podía sentir lo que creí que sentiría si esto llegara a ocurrir, no, y llore como nunca porque me había enamorado de un idiota que solo me utilizo, de un idiota que me había hecho sentir como nadie, que hizo de mis días una locura maravillosa, extraordinarios pero ahora me había destrozado física y psicológicamente dejándome solo a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas.

-¿te arriesgarías a estar con alguien que esta tan confundido como yo?, con Wendy puedes tener una vida perfecta, casarte y tener hijos, llegar del trabajo y tener a una hermosa esposa y cuidar de tus bellos hijos frutos de su amor- le dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

-no, quiero casarme con un judío pelirrojo de Jersey, que también trabajara por lo cual ambos llegaríamos cansados, haríamos la cena o la pediríamos por teléfono, luego dormiríamos o haríamos el amor y si nos sintiéramos solos adoptaríamos a unos hermosos niños que alguna pareja abandono o maltrato, y haci seriamos felices- sus ojos demostraban seguridad.

Entonces entendí que era estúpido llorar por alguien que no sentía el mínimo amor por mí y dejar a alguien tan maravilloso como Stan de quien estuve enamorado tantos años.

-estoy seguro de que volveré a amarte Stan- respondí apretando aun mas su mano con la mía.

-lo harás- me respondió, besando mis labios rotos por la brusquedad con la que habían sido tratados anoche, deslizo su lengua por ellos acariciándolos con suavidad, fue un beso hermoso que demostraba que no mentía.

Pero mi corazón se mantuvo quieto como una piedra, no latió descontroladamente, sus manos tacaron mis brazos con la misma suavidad.

…

Al llegar a la casa me cargo tirándome con cuidado sobre la cama, y beso mis labios de nuevo, con la misma pasión y amor que antes, deslizo sus manos sobre mi cadera y beso mi cuello tratando de quitar las marcas que Tucker dejo en mi piel, beso la punta de mis dedos y mi pecho.

-Te amo Kyle- susurro contra mi oreja, la beso y succiono haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Quito mis prendas, y beso mi pecho, mi abdomen, succiono y lamio todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, el placer recorría mi cuerpo, pero este no vibraba.

-Voy a entrar- me aviso cuando se posiciono entre mis piernas, entrando con completa suavidad, y mis lagrimas salieron.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?- me pregunto preocupado y yo negué.

-continua… Por favor- jadee y el haci lo hizo, comenzó a dar embestidas y mi voz sonaba con fuerza, gimiendo.

Me aferre a su espalda, y gemí su nombre una y otra vez, cerré los ojos y sentí su tacto tocándome en todos lados, la imagen de Craig paso por mi cabeza, sus grandes manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus ojos azules oscuros mirándome con deseo y lo que yo creía era amor.

Jadee con fuerzas al sentir como mi cuerpo se contraía el sentir el orgasmo recorrerme, Stan gruño mientras me besaba.

Abrí mis ojos y pude encontrarme con esos ojos azules, pero no oscuros sino claros, ojos que me miraban con amor.

Y me sentí horrible, porque me había corrido pensando en otro hombre así que llore, sintiéndome patético, inútil y vacio.

-Kyle…- Stan me miro con preocupación.

-solo hoy, simplemente hoy me dejare humillar por él, solo hoy me permitiré llorar y demostrar como muero por dentro sin él, después te prometo que seré solo tuyo- dije antes de soltarme a llorar, sintiendo como Stan me abrazaba.

Dicen que el corazón no duele, ya que este es solamente un órgano que bombea sangre que los sentimientos no son más que sustancias que se encuentran en el cerebro, pero yo podía sentir como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, dolía demasiado, me había enamorado perdidamente de un idiota.

Stan POV:

Mire como Kyle lloro hasta quedarse dormido, luego despertaba y lloraba para luego dormirse de nuevo, algo patético según él decía pero yo no lo veía así, de la forma en la que yo lo veía, podía ver a un chico que amaba con todo su corazón y alma a otro hombre, y pude entender que yo ya había perdido ese corazón y jamás lo tendría de vuelta, y me sentí culpable por lo que había hecho.

Flash Back:

Vi a Tucker salir de la habitación de Kyle con una sonrisa, y mi sangre hirvió, me acerque y él se detuvo mirándome con extrañes.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte sin dejar de mirarle amenazadoramente.

-voy a casa de Kyle a buscar unas cosas- respondió cortante.

-Trent no fue el único que beso a Kyle, yo también lo hice, ambos confesamos nuestros sentimientos mutuos, así que sobras- le mentí.

-mientes- aseguro, molesto.

-no lo hago, ¿acaso te crees que Kyle está enamorado de ti?- escupí celoso.

Fin del Flash Back:

Golpee con fuerzas la mesa, estoy 100% seguro de que Craig hizo eso por celos, porque se bien lo que los celos pueden causar en las personas.

Continuara…

Style para la banda, ok no pero aquí esta, pobre Kyle está sufriendo mucho oh realmente amo sus comentarios me inspiran mucho, como regalo acá les traigo el capítulo más rápido de lo que se imaginaron ¿a que si? Jijiji bueno esta historia está por terminar chicos, pero tengo planeada una de Vampiros me gustan los vampiros obviamente de Kyle pero no se dé quien ponerlo como pareja ¿me ayudan? Yuyo ¿eres de Venezuela? Yo sí y me late que también eres de allí, dejen sus comentarios si no, no seguiré escribiendo Bye nos vemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola regrese, ¿Cómo están? Yo la verdad estoy bastante desanimada, y sé que no les importa, entiendo que al inicio todo cometemos errores y bueno como saben recibí una crítica constructiva bastante dura, la verdad que lo agradezco pues esta me hizo notar los errores que tenia y debo mejorar, sin embargo siento que debo aclarar algunas cosas, para comenzar los errores ortográficos los intento evitar pero sin embargo a veces no tengo el tiempo de leer el capitulo y corregir, pido disculpas, entiendo que la historia es cruel y que es abuso sexual, pero el resumen lo dice ¿o no? La verdad me canso de leer y ver historias donde predominan los abusos sexuales y el personaje va y se enamora, es algo normal en el yaoi comprendo que esto en la vida real sería horrible entiendo eso pero es solo ficción, y por último el amor es algo que te llega de golpe es algo inesperado, Kyle y Craig se enamoraron así inesperadamente, como di a entender antes Stan era indiferente a Kyle y cambio a lo ultimo justo cuando Kyle se enamoraba de Craig, además yo opino que cuando una persona disfruta de un acto sexual no es violación, aclarado esto no quiero que piensen que estoy molesta, para nada agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia y darme consejos para mejorar mi escritura, sin más los dejo.

…

No quiero ir a la secundaria, me tapo con la almohada y enrollo entre mis mullidas sabanas, mis ojos arden y apuesto a que están rojos, eh llorado demasiado, soy un marica, patético.

-¿Kyle estas despierto?- la voz de Stan lleno la habitación mientras me sonreía y se sentaba a mi lado.

Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa algo apagada, me levante con pesadez mientas me dirijo al baño, no podía faltar a clases aunque tuviese que verlo a él.

Stan estaciono la camioneta y ambos bajamos, intento mostrarme como siempre, al entrar a clases de química la profesora asigna trabajo en equipo y como dios me odia Tucker resulta ser mi compañero, intento evitar todo tipo de contacto mientras trabajamos en el aula.

-kyle…- me llama tomando mi mano y yo reacciono si pensar, mis nudillos duelen y hay algo de sangre en ellos, parpadeo y miro a Tucker en el suelo tapando su nariz que sangra, lo golpee, Trent me miraba sonriendo y Stan se acerco preocupado.

La verdad que estaba agotado, todo el chantaje, el repentino amor de Stan y mis sentimientos por Craig habían sido un mundo de emociones que me tenían agotado y debía terminar ya.

-¡me da igual, muestra el video si te da la maldita gana, pero no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mí, ya estoy cansado de ti, de Trent y Stan!- Grite molesto, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, los demás estaban de cotillas y la profesora suspiraba murmurando que no podría dar una clase sin que yo armara drama.

Me miro con sorpresa, se levanto tomando su bolso, sacando la maldita cámara de video, me mordí el labio y mire al piso, el lo haría, ¿Qué esperaba? Nunca quiso nada más de mil que no fuese sexo, grabarme y humillarme, mis ojos ardieron pero no lloraría.

Por reflejo y defensa tome la cámara en el aire, pues me la había lanzado sorprendiéndome, metió sus manos en los bolsillos con desinterés.

-solo queda el original, borre toda copia- explico con simpleza mientras que se retiraba del salón.

No podía quitar mi cara de sorpresa, ¿todo había terminado? ¿Ya? Recordé a Trent y lo mire alarmado.

-ese idiota me quito mi copia- respondió sentándose en su lugar.

…

-hoy regresan tus padres- Stan comento mientras que manejaba y yo asentí.

El suspiro y rechino los dientes y apretó el volante.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte intentando dejar mis problemas a un lado.

-¿de qué?- me respondió apretando aun más el volante.

-Stan no me mientas, llevo años a tu lado y sé que hay algo que te incomoda- le informe, se cuando Stan me miente.

-no lo hago- me respondió sin dejar de rechinar los dientes

-¡basta Stan! Estoy agotado de todo este embrollo ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte molesto.

El detuvo la camioneta y se giro hacia mí.

-mentí- sonrió con tristeza.

…

Vi como Kyle se iba en la camioneta con Stan y mi sangre hirvió odiaba verlo juntos, pero ellos estaban saliendo, y yo no podía hacer nada, y yo la había jodido ya cuando lo lastime en el hospital.

Encendí la moto y llegue a mi casa que gracias a dios estaba sola, no estaba de ánimos como para soportar a mi hermana, entre directo a mi cuarto y me senté frente a la computadora encendiéndola, revise mis archivos y abrí las fotos de Kyle, estaba dormido, fue justo cuando lo hicimos por primera vez me odiaría si supiese que las tengo, me odiaría aun mas si supiera que hace años que lo fotografió cuando no me ve, que mi computadora está llena de sus fotos e incluso tengo unas reveladas.

Tape mi cara, siempre creí que Kyle era una obsesión, que era un habito fotografiarlo, pero ahora estaba completamente enamorado del, y la había cagado, el ahora solo me odiaba y no tenía más razones y motivos para hacerlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo en paz.

-ya no quiero hacerle daño- susurre, sentí como cálidas gotas se paseaban por mis mejillas.

Las personas se enamoran de formas misteriosas.

Stan se tapaba la mejilla y mi mano ardía, lo había abofeteado y se lo merecía, mucho.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le grite molesto.

-porque estaba celoso, jamás pensé que algo así lo empujaría a lastimarte- se excuso y yo suspire.

-no pensaste en mi o en el, solo pensaste en ti- le recrimine y abrí la puerta del auto, gracias a dios algo salía bien, pues estaba frente a mi casa.

-Kyle…- Le alce el dedo y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

No quería saber nada de Stan ni de Craig a la mierda ambos, que se pudrieran en el infierno.

Entre bufando y Ike se lanzo a mis brazos, diciéndome lo mucho que me había extrañado, yo igual le abraze con fuerzas, lo necesitaba mucho.

...

Decidí que lo mejor era dejar a Kyle en paz, me olvidaría de el de una vez, el está bien con Stan quien nunca lo va a lastimar como yo lo hice, eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, lo único que realmente deseaba hacer era pedirle perdón, besarlo y amarlo cosa imposible ahora que no me quería cerca.

Encendí mi moto y me dirige a la secundaria, pude observar una cabellera roja que caminaba con suma paciencia por la orilla, ¿Qué Stan no lo llevaba? Extraño, bueno lo mejor era pasar lo más rápido posible para ignorarlo, acelere pero un sonido extraño me alarmo, mire con pánico como mi fiel motocicleta se iba deteniendo, muriendo justo al lado de ese ser de ojos verdes que me miraba extrañado y con algo de preocupación.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a mí?

Continuara…

Este capítulo lo hice con bastante desanimo (por eso es corto) haci que no como quedo, espero que les haya agradado, también les aviso que el próximo cap es el ultimo (será largo lo prometo), le agradezco su apoyo y seguimiento de verdad los amo y gracias.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? Intente encender de nuevo la motocicleta sin tener ningún éxito, intente de nuevo y nada, fruncí el seño evitando la mirada de Kyle quien había detenido su caminar.

-¿estás bien?- Kyle pregunto un poco preocupado.

-sí, solo…- Tucker respondió, mientras se bajaba de dicho aparato comenzando a empujarlo, siguiendo su camino, evitando todo tipo de contacto visual "si miro esos ojos de nuevo, no podre dejarlo ir" pensó un poco triste.

Kyle al ver como este reanudaba su marcha, hizo lo mismo, un intenso sonido reino entre ambos, el pelirrojo mordió su labio sin saber que decir, Stan ya le había confesado la verdad, pero eso no aseguraba los sentimientos Craig hacia él.

Tucker intentaba concentrase en el camino, su corazón latía con fuerzas, tenía ganas de lanzarse hacia él y besarlo, pedirle disculpas por lo que le hizo.

…

La presencia de Tucker a mi lado me ponía nervioso, no sabía qué hacer o que pensar, le mire de reojo y vi como este evitaba mirarme ¿Por qué?, intente acelerar el paso para llegar más rápido, pero, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió, haciéndome tambalear, todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

Creí que caería al suelo, un fuerte golpe me hizo abrir los ojos, sentí como unas manos me rodeaban y todo comenzó a aclararse poco a poco.

-¿Kyle? ¿Estás bien?- Craig me miraba con preocupación y yo me separe con brusquedad, el me miro dolido y yo suspire.

-me maree, es todo ya se me pasara…- le explique pero no pareció convencido de mis palabras.

-estas bastante pálido…- me informo.

Mire al suelo avergonzado, entonces mire la motocicleta en el suelo posiblemente la haya soltado para poder sostenerme, mis mejillas se encendieron aun mas, ¿Por qué estoy enamorado de este idiota? ¿Por qué hace esas cosas por mí?

-estoy bien…- sentencie comenzando mi caminata, nuevamente un mareo me recorrió, sentí un fuerte dolor en la frente, al aclararse mi vista me tope con un poste eléctrico, no lo vi venir, Craig dejo salir una risa y yo me sonroje aun mas, "que estúpido" pensé avergonzado.

-entiendo que ya no quieras saber nada de mí, pero te sientes mal y no quiero que nada malo te pase, vamos a ese local para que te puedas tomar algo y descanses- Craig me miro señalando un pequeño café que estaba a dos casas de nuestra posición, la manera en la que me hablo me hizo estremecer.

Asentí y ambos nos dirigimos a dicho lugar.

…

La reacción que Kyle tuvo de verdad que me preocupo, cuando lo vi desvanecerse me sentí fatal, la verdad es que no quiero que se lastime.

Nos sentamos juntos en una mesa, mientras que pedíamos algo de tomar, el silencio reino nuevamente, nos es como si tuviésemos algo de qué hablar, yo ya había decidido que lo dejaría en paz, pero no podía evitar molestarme, Stan no estaba con él ¿y si algo le hubiera pasado?

…

Kyle noto como el pelinegro fruncía el seño molesto, una punzada de dolor apareció en su pecho, ¿no estaría así por mí? Seguro piensa que lo único que causo son molestias, después de todo yo le había golpeado y gritado que ya no quería saber nada de él, pero la confesión de Stan había cambiado las cosas, igual me dolía su rechazo y lo que me hizo pero… ¡dios todo es tan confuso!

-¿Por qué estabas solo?- Tucker pregunto sin rodeos, mirando con preocupación a Kyle quien estaba algo confundido con la pregunta, este inmediatamente lo noto y aclaro –no estabas con Stan, tu novio, ¿no era él, el que te llevaba?- termino de decir mirándolo con intensidad.

-ah, eso…- suspire y tome un sorbo de mi bebida- el y yo, no somos novios, el te mintió- confesé mirando sus reacciones- en el hospital, el te dijo que ambos habíamos empezado una relación, era mentira yo tampoco lo sabía, luego tú hiciste eso… y yo empecé a salir con él, después el me dijo lo que hizo y terminamos nuestra relación…es algo confuso de explicar- acaricie mi cabeza que dolía.

¿No eran novios? Un fuerte dolor recorrió mi pecho, yo había hecho una estupidez, lo había lastimado porque tenía celos irracionales, y todo fue mentira, soy de verdad pésimo.

-¿Craig?- Kyle se preocupo por el silencio del peligro.

-toma un taxi por favor- Tucker se levanto tras decir eso, retirándose.

Kyle lo miro sin entender ¿solo eso iba a decir? Suspiro hundiendo su cabeza en la mesa, intentando no llorar.

-¿Por qué no me amas Craig?- susurro contra la madera llorando.

…

Levante mi motocicleta y intente encenderla, no tuve resultados y la golpee dejándola tirada, corrí hacia la escuela, estaba molesto, solo yo había lastimado a Kyle, desde el momento en que lo descubrí, lo había lastimado, pero no quería dejarlo, porque yo lo amaba y sin él no era nada.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, pude observarlo junto a Wendy y otras personas que no tenían importancia, camine rápidamente hacia él, lo alce de la camisa y lo estampe contra la pared.

Stan no hizo nada para defenderse de mí, solamente frunció el seño.

-dime toda la verdad Stanley- escupí amenazadoramente, apretándolo más.

El solamente se mantuvo de esa forma, todos murmuraban a nuestro alrededor.

-¿de qué hablas?- me dijo con dificultad y yo gruñí molesto, quería molerlo a golpes, pero no lo haría, sería peor.

-en el hospital, dime la verdad- me arme de paciencia, y el desvió la mirada.

-sí, te mentí Tucker, Kyle y yo no éramos novios, ¿es eso lo que querías saber? ¿Pero que cambia eso? Nada cambia el hecho de que lo dañaste- me dijo con seriedad.

-tienes razón, eso no cambia nada, no cambia el hecho de que lo dañe- lo solté, y tape mi cara con frustración.

Lo que le hice fue horrible, ¿Qué me hace pensar que Kyle quiere estar a mi lado? Soy un estúpido.

…

Nunca en mi vida había visto a Craig Tucker tan afectado por algo, vi como se recostaba en la pared dejándose caer al suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas y manos, tan miserable, el me quito a Kyle, y lo lastimo mucho, pero por desgracia, no creo que haya alguien más al que Kyle ame.

Me senté a su lado y pude ver algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-dime Craig, ¿tú de verdad amas a Kyle?- le pregunte tragándome todo mi orgullo, yo ya la había cagado y tenía que hacer algo para enmendar mi error, aunque eso significara perder para siempre la oportunidad de estar con Kyle.

…

La pregunta de Stan tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, quien limpiándose el rostro le sostuvo la mirada.

-lo hago, amo a Kyle- afirmo con decisión, Stan sonrió algo melancólico.

-escucha bien porque será la única vez que lo diga, ¿sí?- Craig asintió confuso y Stan suspiro.

-estamos de acuerdo en que lo que hiciste fue horrible, y que Kyle debería odiarte con toda su alma y tu deberías resignarte y dejarlo en paz ¿no?- empezó y Tucker bajo la mirada sintiéndose peor que antes- pero, para tu fortuna, Kyle es demasiado raro- dejo escapar una risa- y el no te odia, todo lo contrario, el te ama más que a nada a pesar de todo, y tu también lo amas, así que ve por él, ambos deben estar juntos- termino de decir tocando el hombro de Tucker.

Craig estaba bastante sorprendido, pero asintió con más seguridad.

-gracias- dijo levantándose junto con el otro ojiazul.

-solo no te atrevas a hacerle daño de nuevo- amenazo amistosamente, y Craig sonrió asintiendo.

…

Estaba lloviendo a mares y algunos relámpagos alumbraban la habitación, Kyle salió del baño solamente con un camisón que usaba para dormir, se secaba el cabello con una toalla intentando pensar lo menos posible en Craig, lo mejor era olvidarse de él, como tenía planeado en un principio.

Pero como siempre sus planes no se podrían llevar al cabo, unos fuertes golpes captaron su atención, volteo rápidamente a la puerta del balcón, que gracias a ser de vidrio, le permitió ver al pelinegro en el cual evitaba pensar, parado allí, con un ramo de rosas blancas, y totalmente empapado.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto alarmado, si su madre lo viera seria hombre muerto, ¿Cómo había subido? Se apresuro al cristal y abrió la puerta del balcón dejándolo entrar.

Tucker estaba empapado y temblaba como un gato remojado, estiro el ramo de rosas titiritando hacia un confundido Kyle, quien las tomo sin saber que decir.

-entiendo que estés molesto conmigo o incluso que me odies, pues estoy consciente del daño que te he hecho, especialmente esa noche en el hospital, no tengo escusa sin embargo quiero aclararte que esa noche estaba celoso por lo que Stan me había dicho, por eso te quiero pedir disculpas, sé que eso no cambia nada- Kyle aguanto la respiración un momento viendo como Tucker buscaba las palabras exactas, el pelinegro se llevo una mano hacia su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

-las cosas no salieron de acuerdo a como las planee, cuando te encontré y extorsione, siempre creí que se debía a un deseo insano hacia a ti, pero me equivoque la verdad es que me enamore de ti, tanto que no puedo dejarte ir, tanto que sería capaz de morir ahora mismo por ti, te amo mucho Kyle- termino de decir nervioso.

-yo… sería incapaz de odiarte Craig, porque yo también te amo- contesto Kyle intentando no llorar por la felicidad, Tucker le abrazo con fuerzas mojándolo en el proceso, junto sus labios contra los del pelirrojo, expresándole con ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él.

Kyle empujo a Craig, logrando que este se sentara en la cama, se subió sobre el besando con pasión los labios del moreno, extrañando la sensación de tenerlo para él.

Craig se separo de el jadeando, mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos de la cabeza.

-te amo Kyle, y no deseo otra cosa más que hacerte el amor, pero no quiero hacer nada que no quieras, si continuas así no podre detenerme- le confesó jadeante, no volvería a cometer los mismos errores de nuevo.

Kyle rodo los ojos y bufo.

-¿te parece que no quiero?- le dijo algo molesto, Tucker sonrió volviéndolo a besar.

Craig deslizo sus manos por las piernas desnudas de Kyle, sintiendo como este se estremecía ante su tacto, beso su cuello con ternura mientras se deshacía de la única prenda que lo cubría, miro con deseo los ojos verdes del pelirrojo que le miraban de igual forma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto jadeante el pelirrojo.

-nada, es solo que eres hermoso- confeso Tucker besando de nuevo esos labios, que eran tan dulces y adictivos, lo recostó en la cama con suavidad besando con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo, tocándose para grabar el tacto de cada uno, sintiéndose extasiados el uno con el otro, llenándose de besos y caricias.

Craig grababa toda las expresiones que su amante realizaba, mordió con suavidad los pequeños botones rosas, hinchados por el placer, este gimió su nombre con una dulce voz digna de un ángel ante los oídos del pelinegro.

Después de un largo rato de caricias y besos, Tucker deslizo sus manos separando ambas piernas, entrando con sumo cuidado, busco la mano del pelirrojo entrelazándola con la suya, queriendo sentirlo lo más posible.

La habitación se fue llenando de jadeos y gemidos, la temperatura comenzó a subir y ambos cuerpos sudorosos llegaron por fin al orgasmo más placentero de toda su vida.

Craig se recostó a su lado tapándolos a ambos con la sabana, Kyle se abrazo a su pecho con fuerza escuchando el latido incesante del corazón del pelinegro.

-te amo Kyle- susurro besando su frente.

-yo también- respondió Kyle sonriendo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, deleitándolos con su hermoso sonido.

-quien diría que serias tan cursi- se burlo Kyle besando con picardía al moreno.

-hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes de mi- le siguió el juego.

Kyle se subió arriba del pelinegro besándolo con pasión.

-quiero que me las enseñes todas- susurro con lujuria.

-gustoso- respondió volviendo a iniciar con los besos y caricias, después de todo le quedaba bastante noche.

Fin.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, yo bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me dan muchos ánimos, y sobre todo por haberme acompañado hasta el final, espero que les guste, muchas gracias los amo mucho, espero que nos leamos en otra historia, fue un verdadero placer escribir para ustedes.


End file.
